


You're the Cat's Meow

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Kittens, Pining, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bumped into Victoria's leg. She glanced down and her eyes widened. </p><p>A real-life, breathing, and very wet kitten was batting at her foot. "What the fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *says i probably wont be back for two weeks or more*
> 
> *comes back 4 days later*
> 
> yeah i cant stay away from wifi for too long :') im eating up all my phones data so i can use its internet to get on my laptop
> 
> but yeah!! I was sitting with my cat paps yesterday and i randomly thought "what if vic had a kitty" and it turned into this :D the name of this fic was legit gonna be "i think my pussy likes you" before i changed it

Victoria Chase really needed to get back to Blackwell and out of this fucking rain.

It was coming down in fat, quick droplets that had no problem soaking through her clothes and settling uncomfortably in her shoes. Did rain have no respect for expensive brands? Jesus Christ. This is what she gets for trying to walk back from shopping and trying very vaguely to get some kind of exercise instead of taking a taxi. 

Victoria's ego is bigger than the entire universe, yes, but she knows when she's being a real dumbass. This was one of those times. She walked quickly through the parking lot of Blackwell. At least she was almost there. Her clothes would only take about three days to dry completely instead of a week. 

Something bumped into Victoria's leg. She glanced down and dropped her bags, eyes widening.

A real-life, breathing, and very wet kitten was batting at her foot. "What the fuck." 

The cat was small, probably not over 8 weeks old or so, and had a plain grey coat with darker stripes that would probably be a little lighter in color if the thing wasn't so soaked. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was shaking. She tried to move away a foot or two, to see what it'd do, and it followed her.

"What sick motherfucker left you out in the rain?" She wondered aloud. The kitten couldn't be feral. It was too nice, with the way it gently headbutted her ankle, and not wary of people at all to be born outside. Someone just put it outside, or even left it here.

Victoria could be called cold-hearted, and a bitch, or a cold-hearted bitch if you're really salty. But she wouldn't be caught dead doing something like this to an animal, especially a _baby_ animal. She glanced around the parking lot. No sign of a mother, or any other kittens, and her heart dropped. What would happen to it? She kneeled down, ignoring the fact that her pantyhose were probably getting torn to shreds, and the kitten gave a soft _mrreow._

Victoria could almost feel the icy blackness of her heart melting a small bit. She reached out cautiously, and the kitten didn't move, so she pet it. It leaned in, so she scratched lightly on the top of it's soaked head. Victoria feels like she accomplished something amazing when the kitten starts purring like an engine. She bit her lip.

Blackwell has a strict policy against pets that couldn't be kept in a cage. Rabbits, hamsters, gerbils, those things were okay. Cats and dogs were not. She would be in deep shit if she got caught with a cat.

Victoria gently picked the animal up. It huddled to her as close as it could, and it's shivering became more severe. It sneezed.

"Now you're just milking it." She said, and could her voice even be that soft? The kitten blinked at her slowly. She inspected it for any injuries, and was happy to see that at least it wasn't hurt. The kitten was a he, as it turned out. 

Victoria glanced around one last time, saw no one in sight, and promptly stuck the kitten up her shirt. The fear she had of him freaking out and scratching her was overpowered by the feeling of him shaking, how wet and cold he was. She hunched slightly, to make the obvious lump in her shirt less obvious, and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

She realized that she couldn't carry her shopping bags, and left them without a second thought. They weren't too expensive, and maybe she was being a good person by letting some lucky girl find enough clothes for a new wardrobe, or give a guy a sizeable amount to be able to pawn. Or wear, if he wanted. Victoria wasn't one to judge. 

She pulled the jacket tighter around herself, and tried not to shiver at how cold the kitten was. Poor thing was stronger than her, that's for sure. If Victoria got stuck in the rain and was cold and shivery, and someone came up to her, she'd probably make them cry. Victoria quickly walked through Blackwell and was actually grudgingly thankful for the rain. If it wasn't raining, the place would be full of people asking questions, or worse, telling on her like they were in second goddamn grade. Victoria's haters wer immature as hell. 

She opened the door to the dorms, and nearly ran to her room. A few people were outside their rooms unfortunately.

"Hey, Vict-" Someone Victoria didn't bother to know the name of tried to greet her as she walked past.

Victoria grunted as a response. Not one of her more elegent responses, but it'd have to do. The cat meowed under her shirt, too softly for anyone to hear, and Victoria let out a breath of relief when she finally made it in her room.

Gently pulling the kitten out of her shirt, she glanced over it, mostly because she could. Still a pretty cat. Still a pretty wet cat. 

"Y'know, you're the first wet pussy I've had in this room in a while." Victoria joked for absolutely no reason. If that cat could understand that, he'd probably go tell on her himself and get her expelled. The cat wriggled a little in her grip, so she put him down on her bed and sat after a minute.

She now had a cat. Or at least, until she could find the kitten a good home and somehow not get found out in the process. Victoria had done a number of illegal things in her life, but this was somehow more satisfying. Maybe because she'd done it for something, not for her own pleasure or value. 

The cat pawed at her thigh. She realized that he was still very wet and shaking. Victoria didn't have any clean towels, so she got a shirt she didn't care about and rubbed it back and forth over the kitten's back, before wrapping him in it so he'd dry all the way.

"I really need to give you a name, squirt." She muttered, moving to pet the kitten. He purred. "Rain? No, too obvious. Stripe?"

The cat's purring stopped. Victoria liked to think he looked incredibly offended that she'd even suggest such a common name.

"I guess not, then." She fought back a smile. "What about...Ed?"

It was meant to be taken as a joke of sorts. Don't ask why she was joking with an animal. She expected the same negative response, even though the cat couldn't possibly understand her, but his purring got louder. 

"Ed it is, I guess."

Ed was really laidback for a kitten. Yeah, baby cats were cute, but she was sure that most of them caused chaos and cat-scratch fever. But they were cute, so people thought it was worth it. Victoria never was a dog person. Or a cat person. Maybe she was just an Ed person, or something. Victoria blinked slowly when she saw that Ed was trying to eat her shirt and failing miserably.

He must be hungry. Shit, she couldn't go out and get cat food right now. She needed a lot of things, now that she thought about it. Food, a litter box, one of those scoop things to clean it out, a collar...

She couldn't get any of this right now. How would she...

Wait. 

_Wait._

She could get an accomplice! That sounded too menacing for the situation, but someone helping her is exactly what she needed. Who could she choose? There really weren't a lot of options. Despite her popularity, Victoria was aware that most of her friendships were fake or built primarily on the fact that she could make that person more popular. Sad, but true.

Taylor? No, she was allergic to cats. Plus, she had a tendency to get really nervous about things they weren't supposed to be doing. Even if it involved cute animals.

Victoria realized she had no other options. That's pathetic. Who could she trust? Did it have to be a close friend? Someone dumb enough to accept her offer? Was Ed actually a stray or did she steal someone's kitten? So many questions, so little answers.

Then, like a humilating blow to the chest, it hit her. The one option she had. She hated the idea immediately. Victoria looked at Ed. He was gnawing at an empty pack of gum. 

Victoria was knocking on Max fucking Caulfield's door about three minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thE COOL UNCLE KNOWN AS MAX FINALLY COMES IN.
> 
> there wasnt enough ed in this chapter but i needed to get some chasefield established ok
> 
> its not a love confession, but its foster parenting and being an accomplice!!!! thatll have to do for now :'D

Max Caulfield wasn't expecting anyone to be knocking on her door, especially this loudly, at 5PM on a Saturday.

Warren was at his Mom's, and Kate visited her family every other weekend, and that ruled out literally all of Max's friends already, which was kind of sad. Maybe Warren was back already? He didn't usually knock so...frantically, but whatever. She rose from her bed for, admittedly, the first time that day, and walked to the door whilst stretching.

Max _really_ wasn't expecting to see Victoria Chase standing at her door, fist raised like she was just gonna go into another knocking fit.

Someone must've died, Max thought, as she blinked at Victoria's pinched face. There was no other way Victoria Chase would be at her door. It took Max a minute to notice that she was so wet that she was dripping. Literally. Oh god, don't take that in a dirty context. Her hair was damp, and hanging in her face, and her normally pristine appearence now looked as if she'd been stuffed in a washing machine and taken for a few spins. 

"Come with me." Victoria snapped. A drop of rainwater dripped down her nose. It was distracting. At Max's silence, she continued. "...Please."

"What for? Where? Why?" Max was full of questions, and for good reason. For all she knew, Victoria could be leading her to the bathroom and give her a swirlie. It wasn't the 80's anymore, and Victoria would probably prefer to not touch Max in any way, but hey, it could happen!

"Because I need you to." Oh, right. Great answer, Max was definitely persuaded now. 

"Well, Gee, why didn't you just say so?" Max was fluent in the language known as sarcasm.

"Look, just," Victoria started, starting to go back to her usual aggressiveness, until she stopped and took a deep breath. "I really, really need your help with something important. I'd appreciate it if you'd help me."

The polite words sounded so weird coming from Victoria. Max almost preferred her usual insulting self, but y'know. It would sound very masochistic of her to ask Victoria to go back to the whole 'make Max feel like dirt' shtick.

Maybe it was because Victoria looked genuinely desperate. Maybe the way she looked like a   
soaked cat trying to be a mighty lion made Max pity her. Either way, Max heard herself say, "...Fine."

"Really?" The way her eyes lit up made Max feel warm. She hated it. Before Max could reply, Victoria grabbed her by the hand, to lead her somewhere, she guessed. Then she seemed to realize that she was holding Max's hand and quickly grabbed her forearm instead, face a slight shade of red. Max absolutely didn't think it was cute. Not at all. 

Victoria led Max about five steps and then stopped. Right in front of her room. Well, that wasn't too far a journey. What the hell could she need Max's help with in here? 

Victoria moved to grab the doorknob, letting go of Max's arm and gesturing for Max to walk in first. That was a little strange. Max complied anyway. She couldn't help but look all around the Popularity Princess' room. It wasn't as clean as she expected it to be. There were a few empty bottles of coke around, one or two packets of gum on the floor, and there was a balled up, slightly soggy shirt sitting in the middle of her bed. 

Max raised an eyebrow when the shirt _moved_. Victoria looked worried, too, and it made Max uneasy. The questioning look Max was sporting turned into a full on surprised gawk when a kitten, a real life fucking baby cat, popped it's little head out from under the shirt folds and gave them a curious look.

Wordlessly, Max turned to Victoria and pointed to the cat, expression clearly saying, "What the fuck is a kitten doing in your room?????"

"I can explain, alright." Victoria held her hands up like Max was a threatening police officer with a gun pointed at her.

"Please do." Her voice cracked, because if Victoria got caught, she'd get expelled, and Victoria would probably lie and say Max was in on it, and _Max_ would get expelled too, oh, god-

"I was walking back to Blackwell after shopping, and," Didn't Victoria have a car? "It was pouring down rain, if you couldn't already tell by how goddamn wet I am, and I saw him in the parking lot and he wouldn't leave me alone, okay? I felt bad, so I stuck him up my shirt and left my shopping bags in the parking lot, and snuck him in, and, and-"

"Wait." Max interrupted her rambling. "Your shopping bags were full of clothes, right? Dry clothes?"

Victoria gave her a confused frown, "Yeah, why?"

"Why didn't you just put the cat in one of the bags and sneak him in like that? You'd still have your new, overpriced, clothing, and the kitty would be dry, and you wouldn't have to stick a cold, wet thing with claws up your shirt."

"I, Uh. Well, because, it'd be. Um." Victoria sputtered, and then stopped and facepalmed. "...I'm such a dumbass."

Max was going to agree, but stopped when she noticed that the kitten had slinked over and was now rubbing against Victoria's ankle and purring. Despite the situation, Max felt her heart melt. 

"What's his name?" Max asked, reaching down to pet the kitty, trying not to think about how this cute little animal could easily cost Max her entire future.

"Ed." Victoria muttered, glaring at the floor like it was the cause of all her problems. "Don't laugh."

"He, uh," Max was absolutely not laughing. Ed wasn't a hilarious name for a kitten, not at all, nosiree. "He sure looks like an Ed."

Victoria didn't reply. Max continued, "But, I gotta know. Don't you realize that you can get expelled if you're caught with him?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Victoria picked Ed up and put him back on the bed, throwing a piece of paper from a gum packet to let him play with. "What the fuck was I supposed to do? Leave him out there? You and a lot of other people call me a heartless bitch, and doing some fucked up shit like that would only make you right."

As hard as it was to admit, Max knew she had a point. Leaving a kitten outside while it was pouring down rain in Mid-November would be a shitty thing to do. Max would expect Victoria to do something like that, but she didn't, and that said something. Maybe Max misjudged her, or maybe Victoria just had a soft spot for kittens like most people did. 

"I suppose it was better for you to take him than just leave him out there." Max admitted reluctantly. "But that doesn't change the little fact that you can get expelled! What do you plan to do with him? Keep him here for months without getting caught somehow?"

Why was she concerned? She didn't know. 

"I _planned_ to keep him hidden for now, and give him to someone trustworthy as soon as possible."

"What about food? Litter?"

"Well." Victoria's glare turned slightly awkward. "That's kind of why I needed your help."

"What?" Max asked, confused, and then it hit her. "Oh, No. Nope. I am not-"

"I can't do this all by myself!"

"Why me? Why not one of your minions?"

"I hardly have minions." Victoria said, a bitter edge to her voice. "People use me for popularity, Caulfield. And Taylor's allergic to cats. You look like you have a soft spot for cute shit, and won't tell anyone."

Max felt a sudden surge of pity. So Taylor was the only one she actually considered a true friend. By that logic, Max had more friends than her, and that was fucking weird. And sad. Mostly weird. "I..." She tries to say something, to agree, to disagree, something. Ed was fast asleep now, she noticed. Victoria's hair was drying back into loose, frizzy, and half-hearted little waves that hung a bit in her dark eyes. Those meaningless, unimportant facts somehow made her decision. "I guess...I guess I can help."

Victoria's entire body seemed to relax, like she'd absolutely wanted, needed, Max's help.

"Thanks." She muttered, and while that wasn't exactly screaming gratitude, Max knew she was grateful.

"I'm gonna regret this, I know it, but I can't leave you to take care of an illegal cat by yourself." Max sighed. 

"Does that mean you're my accomplice?" Max's eyes met Victoria's, and she was smirking. She almost seemed Bipolar, with the moodswings she had. "Accessory after the fact? Conspiritor?"

"You make it sound like we're running a school-wide drug ring, Victoria." Max bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. Now was not the time to realize that Victoria could be pretty funny when you weren't the butt of her jokes. "It's a kitten, not a a few hundred bundles of heroin."

"You're right. Blackwell's punishments are pretty lax with drugs. A kitten will get us expelled."

"Getting expelled because of the pussy..." Max tried to joke lamely. She didn't know why she was trying. Maybe because, without the lightheartedness, they'll have to dwell on that they'll actually be expelled if this goes wrong. 

Victoria was silent, her expression blank, before she snorted. A snort turned into loud laughter, and Max felt a feeling that was disturbingly similar to pride. 

"You're embarrassing, Jesus Christ." She shook her head, raking a hand through her hair in an attempt to get it out of her eyes. 

"Thanks." Max replied. "But back on the subject at hand. What do you need me to do?"

"What do you mean?" Victoria frowned at her. 

"What do you need me to do, yknow, about the whole Ed thing? The reason I'm here right now?" Max said slowly. 

"....Oh." An awkward pause. Max was no stranger to those. "I need cat food. And a bag of litter."

"Oka-"

"Get about three medium-sized bags of the best cat food you can find, and at least four cans of soft food. Make sure the litter bag is the largest you can get, and get a litter box too. One of those scoop things. A few toys. Something to groom him. A collar would be nice too."

Max's eyebrows were nearly at her hairline. "You said you'd be getting him to a nice home as soon as possible, not keeping him. That's a _lot_ for a cat that shouldn't be here long."

"You can never be too prepared, Caulfield." Victoria's now the master of cryptic, frustrating answers now apparently.

"Whatever." She relented reluctantly. "Who's paying for all this?"

"I am, duh." Victoria fished something out of her pocket, and Max saw that it was a debit card. "There's at least 500 dollars on this card, so get whatever's needed."

"You're actually trusting me with this?" Max took the card, trying not to gawk.

"Is there a reason not to?" 

"No." Max answered, because there really wasn't. 

"I thought so. Now, please hurry the hell up and go. He's been gnawing on my shirt for the past hour and probably is gonna need to take a shit any minute now."

"Fine, fine." Max walked to the door, debit card in hand, but stopped. "Wait, how am I gonna carry all that in without getting caught?"

"You don't. Leave everything but two cans of soft food and the litter and litter box in my car. We'll bring the rest in later."

Well, Victoria just had all the answers, didn't she. Max grumbled to herself and turned back to the door.

"Wait, shit, I almost forgot!" Victoria exclaimed, and Max turned to her once again, trying not to look exasperated as she felt. "Here, you're gonna need this."

She handed Max car keys. It took Max a few moments to process this. "You're letting me drive your car?" Her car was probably more expensive than Max would be as a person. The amount of trust Victoria was putting in her was a little flattering and a lot terrifying.

"No, I'm making you walk." She said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm letting you use my car, hipster."

And that was how Max ended up going to the pet shop Victoria recommended and buying over a 100$ worth of things for a kitten they weren't even keeping. Max and Victoria were like foster parents. Wait, no, that made it seem like they were _married_. Victoria was Ed's overbearing, rich mommy and Max was the cool uncle or something. 

Ed the kitten and his rich mom and cool uncle. 

Didn't really roll off the tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to google 'slang for amounts of drugs' and 'terms for an accomplice to a crime' for this fic :D
> 
>  
> 
> also, it may seem like victoria's trusting max a bit too much, but think about it. she was desperate for her help, and when she agreed to help, victoria was just too happy to be difficult about shit, even if she doesnt admit it, so she just let max go wild. well, as wild as max can get :'D
> 
> ps: I've been wanting to watch one punch man lately? Idk it looks interesting as hell (COOL ROBOT AND RIPPED EGG) annd ive heard a lot of good things. ik that has nothing to do this life is strange but i just needed to say it ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for a whole lotta hipster next chap >:)
> 
> this is gonna be v short, probably a two or three-shot! Just smth simple and cute with the kitten named ed (dont ask why i chose ed. I was watching ed edd n eddy while writing it)
> 
> completely unrelated but ive been really wanting to write a chasefield fic with one of them being trans?? MTF i mean  
> idk if i will but its been nagging at me ;u;


End file.
